The Watcher on the Wall
by Somthing9999
Summary: AU where Ygritte survived the Battle of Castle Black.
1. Chapter 1

Jon frantically reached out for something to fight with. He quickly grabbed the hammer and without a second thought he swung it and hit Styr's side, bringing the thenn to his knees. Then he raised the hammer above his head and swiftly brought it down and buried it into his skull. Styr fell down and Jon leaned against the wooden pole, wiping the blood out of his face. He then walked forward to try and find his lost sword, but he quickly stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of a bow being drawn. Jon looked up and saw Ygritte with an arrow nocked and drawn, ready to shoot. Jon's breath escaped him. She always had that impact on him. She looked as beautiful as always. He knew she was there to kill him. And she had a valid reason to. He betrayed her, broke her heart, and left her behind. It wasn't the easiest decision to make but Jon felt like it was what he had to do. But even so he thought of her everyday and he dreamt of her every night. She was poised to kill him and he knew it, still he couldn't help but smile. She was still alive, and if his death was going to come on this night he would be thankful it came from the hand of the woman he loves.

Ygritte saw his smile and he felt her heart flutter. Why? Why was he still having that effect on her? She hated him. At least she wanted to hate him. She loved him with all of her heart and he left her only with memories both sweet and bitter and a secret. She tried not to smile back at him and pulled her arrow a bit farther to strengthen her resolve to end him. But something stilled her hand. She knew she had to kill him but her heart willed her to stop not just for herself but also for someone else. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her back. She gasped and noticed that she had been shot in the back with an arrow. She looks up at Jon in horror as she started falling down to the ground. Jon bolted towards her and held on to her for dear life.

"Jon Snow…" She whispered.

"Hush… don't talk." Jon urged her.

"D' you remember that cave?"

Jon silently nodded.

"We should've stayed in that cave." She said struggling to make the words come out.

"We'll go back there!" Jon promised.

She wanted to live. She tried to will herself to live. There was someone depending on her to live. She regretted coming to the battle just to fulfill her revenge. She wanted to make him hurt just like he'd hurt her, but her heart knew her better. She could never go through with it. And if she did, it would only make the pain worse and haunt her for as long as she lived. She knew she had to fight to stay alive, but maybe dying was better. She felt like a coward thinking that submitting to death was the answer but it didn't seem to her that she had a choice. She was going to die.

"You know nothin' Jon Snow." She said with a sigh feeling death creep closer.

But Jon was not about to let that happen. He picked her up gently and raced to the castle. He was not going to allow his woman to die like that. As long as his heart was beating he was not going to watch her die in his arms. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Ygritte's breath started to lessen and her face started getting pale. He kicked open the door to Maester Aemon's chambers and saw the old man standing by his window. The old blind man looked to the door unsure of who had kicked in his door.

"Please… Maester… Save her…" Jon said breathlessly, with a broken voice.

He recognized Jon's voice and signaled him to put her down on his table. He put her down on her side and Aemon touched her and felt her skin and the arrow in her back.

"I have to move quickly… she's at death's door…" Maester Aemon said as he moved quickly through his room gathering his supplies.

Jon could hardly believe that the old man was blind. He moved as if he was seeing everything in front of him. He saw him draw the arrow from her back. The sound of the arrow leaving her flesh made him cringe. Jon decided to leave and keep on fighting down at the castle grounds, not being able to bare the sight of her like that. Hours after he'd left Ygritte with Maester Aemon passed, the raging battle calmed down. Jon went to the old maester's chambers. He dragged his feet, dreading to see her dead, to hear Aemon apologize to him saying he did the best he could. He stood in front of his door and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the worst. He opened the door and peeked in. He saw Ygritte down on the table, tucked in by furs. He quietly dashed in and whispered her name. He kneeled down and ran his hands through her hair. He looked at her finding for any sign of her living. He saw her bandaged breasts heave with every slow breath she took. She was alive. Jon felt so relieved.

"You can relax Jon Snow, the woman lives. She was near death. The only reason she lived long enough for me to save her was because her quiver didn't allow the arrow to go in further and damage any important organs. She was very lucky." The old man said as he rose from his stool near the window and walked over to the table.

"Of course she was, she's kissed by fire. Lucky." Jon whispered while lovingly stroking her beautiful red hair.

"Yes… I've given her some milk of the poppy for the pain. She's going to be asleep for a few more hours."

Jon rose up to his feet and looked to Maester Aemon and thanked him for saving her. The old Maester patted Jon on the back and assured him that she was now safe and sent him off to rest himself. Jon didn't want to rest. He wanted to stay by her side. But his body started demanding some rest after what he'd been through all night. Jon relented and went to his chambers to rest and left Ygritte in the care of Aemon. Aemon closed the door to his chambers and walked towards the table where Ygritte was resting. He touched the girl's forehead and sighed.

"What is honor compared to a woman's love? What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms?... I told you Jon Snow... now what will you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

She felt warm. Comfortable. Is this how death felt like? Had she truly died? She remembered looking up at Jon Snow. She was glad that if she had died that her last sight in life was of Jon Snow's face. Suddenly there was a bright light that blinded her. Her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes slowly focused and she saw the stone ceiling. She quickly sat up and looked down upon the bandages wrapped around her breasts. She was alive. The hasty action caused her a sharp stinging pain. She cringed and let out a small whine at the pain.

"Are you awake my dear girl?" She heard a voice call out.

She twisted to look over to the source of the voice causing her to grunt in pain.

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to open up your wounds again." He warned as he walked over to her table.

Ygritte ran her hands through her bandages lightly.

"You saved me?"

"Yes. The arrow didn't pierce any vital organs. It was stopped by the quiver on your back."

"But… why?"

"My dear I'm a Maester of the Citadel. Just like these boys are sworn to protect the wall, I am sworn to treat all wounded even our enemies. When Jon Snow frantically came in here asking me to save your life I had to try to save your life. Then when I found out that you were with child I knew that I couldn't let either of you die."

Ygritte's eyes grew in shock. Her hand went to her womb.

"Don't worry my dear, the child is fine." He assured her.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"Pardon me, but your breasts felt tender. That gave me the suspicion. And after I took care of your wounds, I took some of your blood and preformed a test. An assistant told me what he saw and it told me of your current state. Don't worry the boy has no idea what the test was about so it's just between you and me. I only wish you answer a couple of questions."

Ygritte pondered it for a moment and silently nodded and then she remembered that the old man was blind.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Is the child Jon Snow's?" He asked concerned.

"…Aye, the babe is his." She admitted.

"I thought so. Does he know?" Aemon sighed.

"He knows nothing. Have you told him?" Ygritte asked.

"Like I said, this is between you and me. Judging by your answer, I believe you knew of your condition. If you knew that you were with child, why would you come to fight in the battle and risk both your lives?"

Ygritte looked down to the hand on her womb.

"Before he'd left I missed my moon's blood. I didn't think too much of it. After he left me to return to the crows a month passed by and I'd started feeling sick and I missed my moon's blood again. That's when it came t' me. I went t' the woods witch for some moon tea. But the moment I had the tea in my hands I couldn't bring myself t' drink it. I couldn't bring myself to kill my own babe. I dreamt ev'ry night of holding a strong baby boy. But the sight of the babe hurt me. He looked just like Jon Snow. The sight of my babe reminded me of how much I loved his father, how hurt I was when he left, and how much it was going t' hurt raising his babe without him knowing his father. For a long time Jon Snow haunted my thoughts. I thought I couldn't be able to look into our son's face because I saw his and I would be angry and hurt because he didn't love as much as I him. I was angry an' hurt an' I thought if I fought an' put an' arrow through his heart I could get him to feel the pain I felt an' then I could feel some closure. But the moment I had him, my arrow pointed straight at his chest, I couldn't do it. Something inside me didn't let me. I thought of sweet memories of him, I thought of our child, and I thought the only thing worse than raising a child fatherless is having to raise him fatherless because of my own hand. And then the arrow found my back. It was selfish. I made a wrong choice b'cause I was thinking of my anger and resentment and I did not think of my life and that of my babe's." Ygritte said feeling the regret washing over her.

"It was a very stupid decision indeed. You know my girl, when Jon Snow came here with arrows on his back, courtesy of you I'm guess, I tended to his wounds. I gave him milk of the poppy for the pain. In his sleep he only whispered a single thing. A name. Ygritte…"

Ygritte took in a breath and looked up to the old man.

"I knew from that moment he was not the same boy I last saw. Love has a way of changing a person. And I heard that love again when he came here with you in his arms, begging me desperately to save you. You're Ygritte are you not?"

"Aye." She confirmed.

"What is honor to a woman's love? What is duty to the feel of a newborn son in your arms? I told this to Jon Snow a long time ago. He chose duty over love once. Now with this experience of almost losing the woman who holds his heart and torments his thoughts and has unknowingly fathered a child with. I wonder, will he choose duty over love again?"

The same question buzzed in Ygritte's head. Now that both her and her child were living she wondered what would she do. Should she tell her about the babe growing inside her womb? Or just leave him without a word? Her train of thought was interrupted when two crows burst into the room. They threw some furs at her and ordered her to dress herself. She obliged and carefully dressed herself minding her wounds. The crows then bound her hands in chains and led her to a solitary cell. Now alone with her thoughts, she thought of Jon. Of their sweet times together and of the child she was carrying inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon opened his eyes and looked up to the window at the end of the barracks. The moon was going down. Dawn was slowly approaching. He slowly sat up and tip toed out of the barracks, past his sleeping brothers. All Jon could ever think of in his restless slumber was of Ygritte. He quietly walked to Maester Aemon's chambers to see if she was still sleeping in his table. He pushed the door slightly open and peeked in. Nobody was there. Jon Snow closed the door with a disappointed sigh and thought hard at where could she be. He thought of Hardin's Tower. He knows of times where the old and damp tower has been used to keep prisoners. He was even kept there for a time after he came back and he was being accused for deserting. He quietly walked through the halls of the castle. He decided to go take a tunnel to Hardin's tower. Jon took a torch and entered the tunnel. With quick and quiet steps, Jon made it to the tower. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He walked through the empty halls, looking inside each and every cell. Suddenly he saw a guard sitting across from a cell in the darkness. With careful and quiet steps, Jon approached the cell. He took a quick look at the guard and noticed that he was fast asleep. He looked inside the barred square on the wooden door and finally he found who he was looking for. Ygritte was there. She was sitting in the corner of the room. Sleeping, with her head resting on the wall. Her hands were held together by chains that bound her to the wall. Jon felt a twinge of relief. She was there. She was alive. After a while of staring at her sleep, Jon turned around to look at the sleeping guard. He shook his shoulder to wake him. With a low snore the man woke up and with falling eyes he looked up at Jon.

"I think you should go to the barracks and get some rest brother." Jon whispered.

"No… No… I- I 'ave… I 'ave to stand guard…" The guard assured him through a yawn.

"I'll take your watch. I'm fully rested and I can take your watch. Go. Go and rest up. We need all brothers in their best conditions, especially after last night. This won't be the last battle." Jon assured him.

The guard gave in to Jon. He handed the keys of the cell to Jon and headed to the door of the tunnel. Jon stood and waited until he heard the door shut. He made sure the brother had left the tower. After he made sure he was indeed alone in the tower he went back to the door. He riffled through the keys until he found the key to Ygritte's cell. He put his hand on the door, ready to push it in. He took a deep breath and gripped his torch harder.

Ygritte was sleeping soundly. She kept hearing the sounds of the drops of water falling on her cell. She heard the whispers of people talking outside her cell. But she ignored all the sounds. She ignored it all. All she wanted to do is sleep. Sleep and dream of the cave and of Jon Snow. But suddenly there was a sound she couldn't ignore. She heard the lock to her cell unlocking. Her eyes shot open and she looked to her door. She only saw the light of a torch and a shoulder with a black cloak. Ygritte braced herself against a corner. She brought her chained hands closer to her abdomen. She expected to face the worst. She took the chain in her hands and prepared herself for a fight. Suddenly the door was pushed open. She gripped the chains tighter. Then she saw him. Jon Snow. She saw him clearly through the bright light of the torch. Jon rested the torch next to the door and quickly turned to face her.

"Jon Snow…" She whispered with a heavy breath, quickly letting go of the icy cold chains in her hands.

He stared at her breathlessly. She looked beautiful. She was a sight that he missed and his dreams at night had not done her beauty justice.

"I know you're goin' t' call me stupid an' dum' for doin' this but-" Ygritte started saying but she was suddenly interrupted by Jon falling to his knees and kissing her passionately on the lips.

He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear any of it. All he wanted to do is kiss her and love her for as long as he was allowed to. He held on to her shoulders and kissed her with all the passion and love in his heart. He knew he didn't deserve to hold her, much less kiss her, after he'd left her. He owed her an apology for leaving her, but for the time being he was wrapped up in the warmth of the moment. Jon stood up and helped her stand with him by holding her hands. He hugged her. Held her close to his chest. He felt something strange. Ygritte's breast strangely felt larger against his chest. But he dismissed his worry and continued with his loving embrace.

"Jon-"

"Shhh… don't say a word… I'm sorry about what happened. But as much as I wanted to stay with you… I made a vow…" He tried to explain to her.

"But now what, Jon Snow? I'm 'ere. Alive 'cause of you. You come in 'ere and kiss me like it were the old days we 'ad with the free folk. But what will 'appen t' me now? What will you do?" She asked him.

She didn't bring up the babe growing inside her. She didn't want him to leave with her just because he got her with child. She looked carefully at his face and waited for a response.

"…I… I don't know… I don't want to… I don't want to leave you… I don't want to live without you again. But my vows… I'd be a deserter if I left. I'd put you in danger. I'd be executed like a common criminal. A criminal with no honor… I have no choice… I have to stay…" Jon said with a heavy heart, not daring to look her in the eyes.

She heard the pain and sincerity in his voice. She knew he truly did love her. Now she was positive, she couldn't tell him about their child. The only thing worse than having him abandoning his vows against his true wishes for their child was having to leave him with the knowledge of his child growing up a bastard like him without him around while he honored the vows he had taken. It would be for the best for him not to know.

"I… I love you… Jon Snow…" She said with a heavy burden in her heart.

"I love you too Ygritte. I love you more than anything in the world."

The sun started to rise. The pair took one look to the small barred window in the cell. The morning was coming. They both knew they had to part now or risk getting caught by other the other Crows. They shared one last kiss and parted. Jon took the torch, walked outside and locked the cell behind him. Ygritte and Jon locked eyes for a second through the opening of the door. Jon put out the torch and heard suddenly heard the horns blast. Another attack he thought? He dropped the extinguished torched and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He ran out of the tower and ran as fast as he could to the mess hall. He found his brothers of the watch scurrying about, talking and celebrating. Confused, Jon asked a boy of what happened, if another wildling attack was happening.

"No, Stannis Baratheon and his army are here in Castle Black. We have enough men to fight the wildlings now. We're saved!"

Not believing what he had just heard, Jon made his way to the courtyard to see if it was true with his own eyes. And just like he was told, Stannis Baratheon stood in the courtyard. A man stood by his side and a sworn brother was helping a lady dressed all in red off of her horse. Suddenly another sworn brother appeared with Janos Slynt behind him. Jon walked closer to them.

"Lord Stannis, I am humbled to be in your presence. Thank you for offering to assist us here in the wall."

"You will address him as Your Grace, as Stannis is the one true king." The old man standing by his side corrected.

Stannis clenched his jaw once he laid eyes on Slynt. He remembered Slynt from his time in King's Landing and not too fondly.

"This is your superior officer here in the wall? I despair for the fate of the Night's Watch with this rat as commander." He said through clenched teeth.

"He's not." Jon called out as he walked closer to them.

All heads turned to him now.

"Our Lord Commander died and we have yet to elect our Commander because of the wildling attacks. Our acting commander, Ser Alliser Thorne, was wounded in last night's battle." Jon said as he stood in front of Stannis.

"And who might you be?" Stannis asked him directly.

"He's no good bas-" Janos started saying before being silenced by Stannis who had raised his hand to silence him.

"I did not ask you to speak for him."

Stannis looked back to Jon and expected his answer.

"My name is Jon Snow, Your Grace. My father was Ned Stark, he was killed as he claimed you as the true king." Jon said seriously.

Stannis' jaw relaxed. He looked to the man to his side and then to the red woman. The woman gave him a nod and Stannis turned his attention to Jon again.

"Ned Stark was no friend of mine. But I hold him in high regard for his honor and his bravery. As long as I live I give you my word as king that his murder will not go unpunished."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Jon said sincerely.

"Come with us, Jon Snow. There is something your king wants of you." The red woman said leading him away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Take a seat, Jon Snow." Stannis instructed Jon.

Jon took a seat in a nearby stool. The red woman was starting a fire, Stannis was looking out a window, and the other man was looking at him with his hands behind his back.

"Jon Snow, let me introduce Ser Davos Seaworth, my hand and Lady Melissandre."

Jon made a small curtsy to them and turned his attention to Stannis, who was still staring out the window.

"The Boltons are ruling the north. With the death of your rebel brother and loss of most if not all of your family, they have become the wardens of the north. Everybody in the Seven Kingdoms believe that the proud House Stark has fallen. Erased from existence…" Stannis started out.

Jon looked down and swallowed hard as he remembered of his family. How Bran and Rickon were put to the torch. How Arya is nowhere to be found and is presumably dead. How Sansa was being held hostage in King's Landing living with their father's killer. And worst of all, how his brother Robb was betrayed by the ones he trusted and was killed and his body desecrated. Stannis then turned to look at Jon.

"But the Starks aren't dead. Not completely dead. You still live. You, Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark… within you there's Stark blood. You are entitled to rule the north as the surviving son of Eddard Stark. You and I will take the north and you shall rule it as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North with me as your king."

Jon looked up at him aghast when he heard Stannis' words. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"M… me? Lord of Winterfell? I- I cant… I'm not a Stark. I'm a bastard. A bastard who made an oath to the Night's Watch." Jon stammered.

"King Stannis has thought of a solution for that my boy." Ser Davos stated.

"I will give an order to have you honorably relieved of your vows and I will have you legitimized as Jon Stark."

Jon's head was buzzing.

"Once we take all of the north, you and I will first take care of the attack of the dead and once that is dealt with I, with your assistance, will finally take back the kingdom that is rightfully mine."

"How did you know of the wh-" Jon started to ask in shock before being interrupted by the red lady.

"The Lord of Light sees all Jon Snow. He knows of many things."

"We should take care of the dead. We shall take the North back and with our combined forces we shall save the realm and you will claim back your father's seat as Lord of Winterfell. If you accept my deal." Stannis stated.

"But… my vows… what of my honor? I'm a man of the Night's Watch. I can't just leave, even if you can make me a Stark."

"Being dismissed by your king isn't breaking your vows. You will not lose your honor for it. In fact, you will become even more honorable by standing in service of your king and helping him with saving the realm for damnation." Davos added.

"And it's not the only reason why you should honor you king's deal…" Melissandre added.

Everybody turned to look at the red woman staring unblinking at the flames.

"I see you've broken your vows before. A woman with hair as red as flames have claimed your heart. But instead of listening to your heart and your desire to go with her, you stay here. Honor and duty are quite important to you Jon Snow… But I see things that are yet to happen…"

"What?" Jon asked her.

"You know nothing Jon Snow…" She stated.

Jon internally laughed to himself. This was officially the second red head that has told him he knows nothing. But he quickly returned to the serious situation in front of him.

"There are many things you do not know… Even with the evidence right in front of you and you do not know. Your woman, she is carrying your child…"

Jon's eyes widened in realization. When he was with her she didn't get her moon's blood that he remembered. Did she miss it again? Was the red woman right? Was Ygritte really with child? His child?

"A son born amidst snow and a battle of a wolf who will reclaim his home…"

Jon blanked out and heard none of her words.

"But Jon Snow…" She called out to snap him out of his trance.

"If you do not accept the King's offer, this will never happen. The woman will be hanged by the men of the Night's Watch and your son will never live to see the world and the legacy of the proud Stark family will die here on the wall with you and your unborn son."

Jon's face became pale with horror as he pictured Ygritte hanging by the neck from the wall and their child dying along with her. She couldn't be with child. Could she? Everything was so muddled in his head. What did this red woman knew? And if she was right how could she have known? There was only one way to figure it out.

"May I be excused? I need to think this over Your Grace." Jon said as he stood up and bowed his head.

Stannis clenched his jaw and permitted him to leave. Jon turned on his heals and left the King's Tower, but not before hearing the red woman give him a final word advising him to make his decision quick. Jon paid no mind to her and left to go back to Hardin's Tower. He was walking at a quick pace, practically running through the tunnels. Jon arrived at the tower and to his luck there was no guard keeping watch of her cell. He checked his belt to try and find the keys of her cell he had before. As he walked closer to her cell with keys now in hand he could hear a strange sound coming from her cell. He approached her cell door and quickly unlocked it and threw the door open only to find Ygritte on her knees bent over a bucket vomiting with chains still restraining her hands. This proved it for him. He didn't know much about pregnancy, but from what little he knew; he knew that when women are with child they miss their blood. He didn't remember Ygritte getting her blood the last month he was with her so maybe she missed it. And while he was growing up in Winterfell and Lady Catelyn was expecting his younger siblings he remembered the retching in the mornings. Jon felt lightheaded. The reality of the situation hit him hard. She really was carrying his child.

"Jon Snow…" She weakly said as she saw him standing by the door.

"How could you not tell me?" Jon whispered.

"Tell you?"

"I know! I know you're carrying my child!" Jon said a little louder but minding his tone so that no one can catch what he just said.

Ygritte stared at him unknowing. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She remained quiet.

"How could you?" Jon repeated letting out a bit of anger in his tone.

Ygritte caught his anger and it only instigated her to respond to him angrily.

"What'd you wanted me to tell you huh? Oh, Jon Snow you got me with child now we can run away t'gether an' we can be a happy family? You left me behind!"

"Because I had no choice!"

"You always had a choice! You chose t' leave me. I hated you for what you did. Leavin' me and our babe. I wanted to kill you. But that night I had you yet I couldn't let go o' that arrow. I still loved you an' I still do. But I almost got myself and my babe killed because of my anger. I wasn't goin' t' tell you because I already knew you'd chose this over us even if you didn't want t'. So I wasn't goin' to burden you with lettin' you know."

Jon felt deeply hurt but he saw the reason for her keeping the truth from him. He looked up at her apologetically. She looked into his eyes and saw the conflict and the sorrow in them.

"Jon Snow…" She called to him and stepped towards him.

Jon took a step back and apologized to her. He said he needed to think and that he'd be back later on at night. And with that, the both of them stayed alone to think of the event and the consequences of what was to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon sat in the mess hall staring at the plate of food in front of him. He would mix the food with his wooden spoon and move the food back and forth around his plate. He never took a single bite. He wasn't hungry. His thoughts on recent events going around him had replaced his hunger. His body was there but his mind was elsewhere. Thankfully the hall was empty. Everybody was done with their lunch and had returned to their routines. Jon was all alone. Suddenly he heard a voice call out to him.

"Didn't anybody teach you to not play with your food in Winterfell?" Sam joked as he joined Jon in the table.

Jon dropped the spoon with a sigh. Sam caught on to Jon's mood and knew that something was the matter with him.

"Jon? Are you ok?" He asked.

"I… she… the King…" Jon tried to start but many words came out of his mouth without any coherent structure.

"Jon start from the beginning."

"Ygritte was in the battle-"

"Your wildling girl?" Sam asked.

"…Yes… She was there and she was shot with an arrow before my eyes."

"Did, did she die Jon?"

"No. The moment I held her wounded in my arms I realized I couldn't live without her. I took her to Maester Aemon and she was saved."

"That's great right?" Sam asked confused.

"It is… I still love her. Every bit of my heart and soul is hers. But today King Stannis came to me. He offered to relieve me of my vows to the Watch and legitimize me as a Stark so that we can take back Winterfell. He has given me the choice to leave, take my father's seat as Lord of Winterfell and… live my life with Ygritte and our child she has inside of her."

"She's with child?" Sam asked astonished.

"Yes. And if I refuse she'll probably be executed with our baby inside her."

"Then why don't you take the offer?"

"Because I'm a bastard. No king's decree can erase the truth of my birth. I don't deserve Winterfell. I don't deserve to have a wife and son. This was all meant for Robb-" Jon started to say.

"But Robb is dead, Jon. There's nothing that can be done about it. Are you seriously even considering on not only giving up a life out of here and a family because of that? Robb would've want you to bring back the Starks. You may be a bastard but have as much Stark blood as your brothers." Sam took a hold of Jon's shoulders and made him face him before he continued.

"Jon you have to take the King's offer. Live on. Take back the North and make things right. Not just for you, but for your family. The family that's in the afterlife watching over you and the family that you have started. And I know that deep down in your soul that you don't want to leave your woman all alone to care for a child that will be seen as a bastard and will not have a father that can guide him an understand him." Sam said sternly.

With Sam's words Jon had found the answer. He didn't want his future son to suffer the way he had. He didn't want his family's legacy to disappear and just become an extinct house that children learn of in their history lessons. It would bring shame to his father and to his brothers and sisters. And most of all he didn't want to leave Ygritte behind again. Never again will he leave her. Jon rose from his seat and Sam rose with him. He shook Sam's hand and pulled him in for a hug. He thanked him for enlightening him.

"Wait Jon, before you go there's something I must ask of you." Sam said as he pulled away from Jon's hug.

"Anything."

"When you leave with the King and become the Lord of Winterfell, can you take Gilly and little Sam with you? I can't keep them here and as much as I love them and want to go with them, I don't have the same blessing from the gods you got. I have to stay. But I want them to stay safe. Will you take them with you and your woman and shelter them in Winterfell?"

"Of course I will. Gilly will have a home with my family and me and I will make sure that little Sam grows up well. I will take him in and raise him along my own son. They'll be like brothers. And Gilly and I will always tell him about the man on the wall that loved him, saved him, and cared for him like he was his own son." Jon assured him.

With teary eyes Sam hugged Jon tightly and mumbled a thank you. Jon left Sam and went to find King Stannis. He went back to the King's Tower. He went to the King's room and found him talking to the red woman.

"Forgive me for the rude intrusion Your Grace, but I've made my decision regarding your offer."

Both Stannis and Melissandre turned to Jon and waited for his answer.

Jon took a deep breath and kneeled down before Stannis.

"King Stannis, I accept your offer to serve you as Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell, and in any manner that you so wish. I will serve you as loyally as my father would've done."

Melissandre smiled.

"A wise choice, Jon Snow."

"Rise." Stannis commanded.

Jon rose to his feet and faced his King.

"You will no longer be known as Jon Snow, but as Jon Stark. At the soonest time I will have given the order to the release of your vows to your superiors and I will grant you the proof of your legitimation."

"Thank you, Your Grace. You honor me."

"Now, before we resolve anything we have to solve this problem with the wildling army and their… King Beyond the Wall…" Stannis said with disgust while mentioning the King Beyond the Wall.

"We will take my army and swiftly be done with them." Stannis added.

"Your Grace, if I may offer another solution?" Jon offered, earning Stannis' attention.

"All the free folk want is get to the other side of the wall to save themselves from the white walkers. I suggest we give let them in and give them the land of The Gift to settle in. It's a land owned by the Night's Watch and it's practically unused by anyone. And once we let then in we can use their vast numbers and both men and woman fighters to our army. They are fierce fighters and they could be an asset to not only the fight against the Bolton's but also against the white walkers."

Stannis pondered Jon's suggestion. He was intrigued by the idea presented.

"Do you think those savages will submit to my rule? Can you assure that for me?" Stannis asked.

"The free folk are proud and stubborn people. They will not bend the knee to a ruler who hasn't proven himself to them as a leader…"

Stannis began to clench his teeth.

"…But if it means safety from the white walkers behind our wall, I believe they will come to a compromise." Jon finished.

Stannis relaxed his jaw and nodded.

"We might need a way to cement the trust of the wildlings. A union between you and one of their own."

Jon's eyes lit up. He knew that with his newfound opportunities he would take Ygritte as his Lady wife no matter what anybody said or thought. But the king was encouraging a wedding between him and a woman of the free folk. It was perfect. He was going to marry the wild feisty woman and they will live together with their child.

"I suppose that woman will be the one I saw in the flames. The warrior woman carrying your heir inside her." Melissandre suggested.

"Yes." Jon answered.

"I thought so. She's a fine woman. I see she's strong. But you know that well enough yourself. You admire her strength yourself. Her strength as a warrior and her security in who she is. The Lord of Light smiles upon her, he smiles upon the son that grows inside her, and he smiles at your union."

"Lord of Light?" Jon asked.

"You praise the old gods and so does your woman. Many praise the new gods and many others praise both. But you are praying to wrong and none existent gods. There's only one true god. The Lord of Light. He protects us from the horrors of the dark. And it is he who has chosen Stannis as the true King. The King that will usher an era of peace. And now you, Jon Snow, have entered the service of our Lord of Light."

Jon stayed quiet and listened intently to the woman's words but decided to not worry, question, or get too involved with this religion the woman was talking about.

"Tomorrow you will venture beyond the wall to treat with Mance Rayder and see if your plan can actually come to fruition." Stannis ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"You may leave."

"Thank you." Jon said bowing one last time and heading out the door.

He needed to see Ygritte right away and tell her of what was his plan for their new life together.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon went to the dinner hall and filled up one of the plates with food. He planned to go to Ygritte's cell with food and while she ate he would tell her of the plan. He didn't know how hungry she would really be, but he filled the plate up to the brim to make sure it was enough for her and for the baby. From now on he had to make sure she eats regularly or do something reckless and dangerous. Jon hoped she wasn't too sore with him after their last conversation. He'd hurt her so many times now he worried this was the final straw and she wasn't going to forgive him this time. He felt like he owed her over a million apologies. Jon was able to go to Ygritte's cell and no guard was on watch again. Jon felt like he had lucked out once again. The keys were left on the stool. Jon took them and quickly worked the lock of the door. He pushed the wooden door in and poked his head inside.

"Ygritte?" He called out with a whisper.

Ygritte was sitting in the corner she usually slept in. She looked up with a stone cold serious expression on her face. Jon noticed that look on her face and tried to liven the moment up by smiling brightly at her. He walked over and sat down by her side.

"I brought you some supper." Jon said handing over the plate full of food.

Ygritte immediately put the plate down by her side.

"I'm not hungry." She firmly stated while not daring to look directly at him.

"Ygritte, you have to eat. Not just for you but for the babe." Jon pleaded.

"You worried 'bout the babe now? Well don't worry 'bout it Jon Snow. I don't need you t' help me with it. So don't worry your pretty little Crow brain 'bout it."

"Ygritte… I'm not leaving you."

"Why? 'Cause you got me with child? If you wouldn't 've known 'bout it you would've went on here and driven me away! Now that you you've gotten me pregnant you suddenly care."

"That's not true and you know it. I still love you and I always have. Child or not. And that's why we're going to take Winterfell together." Jon blurted out loudly.

Ygritte was about to say something but froze in place once she heard that last part. She didn't understand what he'd meant by that.

"King Stannis, of the House Baratheon has offered me to relieve me of my vows of to the Night's Watch and legitimize me as Jon Stark. Tomorrow in the morning I leave to treat with Mance. We shall give all the free folk save passage past the wall and settle them in The Gift in exchange for their service in our army to take back the North from the Boltons. I found out you were with child when this offer was presented to me. The king's priestess had seen it in the fires. I'm not to sure about her but when she told me I came here and you confirmed it to me. And now I've had a lot of time to think about it and I came to a decision."

Ygritte waited with baited breath for his answer.

"I decided to take the offer. Starting from tomorrow I will no longer be Jon Snow, man of the Night's Watch. I will be Jon Stark."

"You wouldn't b' doin' this if you knew nothing about the babe I know it."

"No you don't. You know nothing. I'm doing this for my father, my brothers, my sisters who would weep if they saw our home be ruled by the wrong house and our family name vanish into history. I will honor our family by taking back my home. And I will rule as honorably as my father did and as admirably as Robb did. I'm also doing this for him…"

Jon placed his had on her belly and continued to talk.

"I can't leave him. He's mine. My family is nearly gone. He's what I've got left. And I made him. I made him with every bit of love in my heart. My child will grow up with a loving father. Just like mine had for me. But most importantly I took this deal because of you…"

Jon now looked up and locked eyes with her.

"I love you and I always have, always will. But as much as I wanted to run away with you I couldn't submit you to the shame and the danger of being with a turn cloak. And even if I had found out you were with child, as horrible as it may sound, I would've sent you out. I would've arranged for you and our babe to live in a city past our wall, but as much as it would've hurt me to not only see my son grow without his father but to have him grow up in this world as a bastard without a father to support him, it would be for the best than to have to endure the pain of seeing his father executed as an honorless turn cloak. But now we have an opportunity. I was a bit unsure about leaving the watch to take something that wasn't even mine to begin with, but the image of my family being erased and you and my own child going through hardship or even dying was enough to make me come to my senses. Ruling Winterfell was always going to fall on my brother Robb's shoulders. It was never something that I was going to do. But now I'm the only one left that can do it. And now I have the chance to do everything I dreamed to do. I want to take you as my wife. You'll be Lady Ygritte Stark of Winterfell. I want to take you through the gardens and give you a blue winter rose. I want feast you in the Great Hall, show you the stone kings on their thrones…"

Jon then leaned in to her ear. His lips were barely touching the shell of her ear.

"I want to make love to you beneath the heart tree and have the old gods watch over us while I do that thing with my mouth you like so much…" He whispered sensually with a low growl.

Just thinking about the thing he does with his mouth was enough to make her flush. Her face was a deep shade of red.

Jon took a playful bite at her neck and then followed it up with a gentle kiss. He also let his hand move up from her belly and momentarily grabbed one of her breasts. The affectionate touches earned him a moan from the woman.

"Now I'm free to love you proper. Like you deserve. No sorry is ever going to be enough to make it up to you for all I've done. But I'll spend everyday of my life making it up and trying to make you as happy as you make me. So what do you say? Want to be my Lady?" Jon concluded with a smile.

Ygritte eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I love you." She said leaning in and kissing Jon passionately on the lips.

The pair kissed until they felt the need to come up for air. Ygritte made a dreamily sigh. Jon chuckled at the sound she made. Who knew this strong, feisty stubborn wild woman could make a sound so feminine. Then again he's made her moan and make lots of other sounds so he shouldn't be too shocked. Jon then said.

"So… you going to eat or…?"

Ygritte looked down to the plate of food and suddenly felt a surge of hunger. He quickly grabbed the plate and rapidly dug in. Jon chuckled loudly.

"Hey, hey, slow down. The food's not going anywhere."

She heard his mocking jest and looked up to him.

"I know that, but your child doesn't."

Jon smiled when he heard the words 'your child'. He looked down to her belly once again. He looked at it with a loving gaze. It seemed unreal to him. After all this time the gods have given him a gift, a blessing. A child of his growing inside the womb of the woman he loved, a chance to honor and uphold the Stark name. It seemed so unreal to him. But it was real and he was going to take this chance and live.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had started to rise. Jon was saddling his horse next to the hand of the king. Ser Davos Seaworth was going to accompany Jon to treat with Mance representing the king's interests. Jon also readied another horse for Tormund. Tormund was captured in the battle and was also being held captive by the men of the Night's Watch. Jon thought it'd help if they brought him to treat with the King beyond the Wall. It took a lot of convincing to get Tormund to help them with their plan, but after hours of trying and hours of insults Tormund came around and agreed to help. A couple of brothers of the Night's Watch came into view escorting Tormund in chains. The brothers stopped in front of Jon. Jon requested that Tormund be released from his chains. The men, with shaking hands, released Tormund. Once the chains fell with a heavy thud from his wrists he looked at the men with one raised eyebrow and then made a loud roaring noise and took a sudden step forward to give them a good scare. The men took a step back and made a noise of fright. Seeing the men scared, Tormund laughed loudly.

"Some men o' the Night's Watch! Mo' like babe's o' the Night's Watch." He laughed.

"Enough Tormund. We have to get going." Jon said passing him the reigns of a horse.

Tormund took the horse and mounted it. And with that, the three men parted beyond the wall to find Mance Rayder.

"Ser Davos, this is Tormund Giantsbane. Tormund, this is Ser Davos Seaworth, the Hand of the King." Jon said making introductions for both men.

"Hand o' the King, eh? Did your father grant you that position?"

"No. I was chosen by the king t' serve 'im. If anythin' I wasn't born with any privilege. I was just a smuggler from Flea Bottom. The only reason I have a name and a title now is 'cause I did a service for Stannis a long time ago. He rewarded me with a title and power. But at the same time he punished me for the smuggling." Davos confessed and showed his hand, proof of Stannis' punishment.

"Hmph. A smuggler eh. We don't have a lot o' your kind up in the North. 'Ere, have a drink o' this. I like you Davos." Tormund said to Davos while he passed him a water skin with some mead.

Davos took a drink of the water skin. He has tried his fair share of rums and meads in his lifetime, but this mead was like drinking fire. That'd be sure to keep him warm up beyond the wall. Davos let out a subtle cough and passed the mead back to Tormund.

"So Jon Snow, I forgot t' ask. What happened t' Ygritte? Did she make it out?" Tormund looked to Jon with concern.

"Yes. She made it. She's safe in Hardin's Tower." Jon said.

Tormund let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods. I'd feared the worst. I told her t' stay from the battle especially in 'er state but she kept on fightin' me on it."

"You knew she was with child?" Jon asked astounded.

"I figured it out immediately Jon Snow. I know what an expectant woman is like. Seen it many times. An' I've known Ygritte since she was a young lass, I know her well. She can't hide a thing from me." Tormund announced proudly.

"Why didn't you make her stay away from the battle? She almost died." Jon asked.

"I tried t' talk some sense int' 'er but she wasn't 'aving any of it. Even if I tied 'er up in chains and locked 'er away she would've escaped and made it t' the fight either way. S' I let 'er go but I kept an eye on 'er as much as I could. But then I lost sight o' 'er when I was fighting that Crow. He put up a good fight but I had the last laugh."

Jon gave up the argument, seeing that Tormund was right. Whatever he could've said or done, Ygritte would've done whatever she wanted.

"Girl seems like a fiery one eh?" Davos asked jokingly.

"Ha! She's like fire itself! Even as a young lass she was a spirited one. When I met 'er I tried t' steal her game and she ended up cutting me arm. She was a wee girl all alone huntin'. Barely twelve an' there she stood in front o' me ready to fight. She barely even reached my knees at the time. I found it interesting how this wee one thought she had a chance at a fight. So I took her in with me. Sure she resisted and even bit me on the way 'ome but after a while she was as good as a daughter at my 'ome."

Jon had never heard of that story. In fact, he'd never heard of anything of Ygritte's family. He was sure to ask her about them once he returns to her after this. Mance's camp was now in the line of sight. The saw wildlings working and walking about. Some greeted Tormund jovially and sneered at Jon. All three men dismounted their horses and securely fastened them to a tree. They approached Mance's tent but Tormund made sure they stepped aside. In his tent, Mance was playing his lute while his very pregnant wife listened to his singing. Davos was about to interrupt but Tormund halted him and shook his head, signifying to let him finish the song. The song was as good as done anyway so the men patiently waited for Mance. Once the song finished Mance turned his attention to them.

"Tormund good t' see you're alive, Snow… What would be the reason for your visit?" Mance asked as he got to his feet and put his lute away.

"We're here to treat with you." Jon answered.

"You want peace? You want the fighting t' stop? Well you know the price for that Jon Snow. As long as that price is not met, the fighting will continue."

"And we're here to agree to that price." Jon announced.

Mance crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Dalla was now listening intently. Mance was now intrigued.

"At my behest, King Stannis has allowed the Free Folk to pass through the wall and settle in The Gift. But there are certain conditions for said arrangement." Jon said.

"And what would those be?" Mance asked.

"You will no longer refer to yourself as the King Beyond the Wall and you and your people will accept Stannis as your true king. In exchange you will be granted Lordship and power over your people. You will abide by his laws and serve him as his subjects. And finally you will provide your armies in service of fighting to retake the North and to fight the White Walkers." Davos answered.

Mance thought it over for a while and even paced around his tent.

"And with this, me and my people can have safe passage down south?"

"Aye." Tormund answered.

"Alright, I'll agree, but under some conditions o' my own."

"And what would those be?" Jon asked.

"I don't want any lordship. In this new land, my people chose who gets to be their leader."

"As long as you all serve Stannis in the end you can chose your ruling lords." Davos interjected.

"And our spearwives stay in our armies."

"Done." Davos agreed.

"Then I will announce this to our people right away." Mance said.

Mance walked out of his tent with everybody following him out. Mance called out for the attention of all of the people.

"My friends, these men here have made us an offer to our people." Mance announced gesturing to Jon and Davos while Tormund stood by their side.

All the free folk were now listening intently.

"We will all be allowed past the wall and be settled on a land of our own. But we will have to accept the southerner's king as our own and his laws as well and we shall provide him with our loyalty and our armies, both men and spearwives. This means that we will give up most of our freedom to follow a king and then his son and then his son's son…"

Most of the free folks started murmuring and talking disgruntled.

"I know this is a hard sacrifice to make. But it is your choice to make we are free folk. And we choose our destiny. So you will choose, will you follow me past the wall into safety to a land of our own safe from the white walkers or stay here. Even with a king and his laws we will always be Free Folk, our customs will still stand no mater the sacrifices we shall make."

Many others of the free folk started murmuring and looking solemnly at each other. Mance gathered his few belongings and his wife and followed behind Jon, Davos, and Tormund. And many of the other free folk followed Mance. But a few, most of them Thenns, stayed behind. Everybody marched over to Castle Black. All the Free Folk passed through and entered through the gates of Castle Black. Stannis waited in the courtyard for Davos, Jon, and the so called King Beyond the Wall. Jon and Davos escorted Mance to meet Stannis.

"You must b' the King." Mance stated.

"And you, Mance Rayder. I see you have accepted the proposal."

"Aye, I 'ave."

"As a sign of your acceptance you must bend the knee before me…" Stannis insisted.

Mance grit his teeth and with a wounded pride, bent the knee, renouncing his title as King Beyond the Wall, and becoming the elected Lord of the Gift. Jon and Tormund led Mance and the people through the other side of the wall and led them to the Gift. Mance took it upon himself to help the Free Folk to settle and adjust to their new lifestyles. Tormund was about to stay with Mance but Jon went to him and said.

"Tormund, are you staying here with Mance?"

"Aye, where else would I b'? Tormund shrugged.

"Come with me and Ygritte. Winterfell needs a new Master at Arms, Ygritte trusts you and I trust you. And I think she'd like to have a friend who's as good as family with her in this new life."

Tormund thought it over and with a big hearty laugh he agreed as he patted Jon quite hard in the back. Tormund said goodbye to Mance and Dalla and set off with Jon back to Castle Black. Upon arriving at Castle Black, Jon was instructed to follow a brother inside the main hall. Inside, Stannis was gathered with Ser Alliser, Janos Slynt, and Maester Aemon. Once in front of all these men, Ser Alliser, who looked a bit in pain from his injury but still standing nonetheless started out.

"Well Lord Snow, It seems that the King has given an order to release you from your vows. From now on, you are no longer a brother of the Night's Watch. Thank the gods you're no longer going to be a pain in my ass."

"And from now on you will be known as Jon Snow no more. Now you are Jon Stark, rightful Lord of Winterfell." Stannis said handing Jon the official decree of his legitimation.

With that all the men left, except for Maester Aemon. The old man approached Jon Snow.

"Congratulations, Lord Stark. I pray to the gods for the very best."

Jon was a little thrown off by being addressed as Lord Stark. He figured to had to get used to it from now own.

"A curious little letter had arrived a few months ago at East Watch by the Sea. It was never forwarded to Castle Black because of current situations. But it arrived a few days ago here. It was addressed to the Lord Commander but after being read there isn't any major importance for us. But it might mean something for you."

Maester Aemon passed the letter on to Jon. He opened it and began reading.

'I, Robb of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King of the North declare that my half brother, Jon Snow, as a legitimate Stark. I also declare Jon Stark as my heir and successor in the event that I fall during the war and have no son to succeed me.'

Jon felt a single tear fall from his cheek. He always thought he wasn't worth to live the life that was always meant for Robb. But Robb wanted him to carry on for him. He truly did want to carry on in his name. He always thought that he was telling himself that to lessen the guilty feeling he had, but now he was now holding the proof of what his brother wanted. He loved Robb, loved him with all his heart. And now his resolve to be the best Lord he can be in his memory.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon no longer had to sneak around to visit Ygritte. All of the men were told of what happened with the king and his vows. Jon was allowed inside Ygritte's cell by the guard. The guard opened the door and Jon walked inside. He found her looking out the barred window. She turned to face him. Jon ran to her and wrapped his arms around her and they kissed passionately.

"It's done. The Free Folk were settled in The Gift, I was relieved of my vows, and I've been officially legitimized. Tomorrow I meet with the king to see what shall be done next." Jon said holding on to her arms.

Ygritte and Jon sat down on the ground together.

"I also got this, a letter from my brother. He claimed me as a Stark and as his heir if something happened to him. My brother was a great man. I will make him and all of my family proud." Jon proudly claimed.

"I know you will. Tell me more about 'em." Ygritte asked scooting closer.

"'Em?" Jon asked.

"Your family. Tell me about 'em."

Jon took a deep breath and smiled fondly remembering his family.

"Well, my father was an honorable man. To him honor and family meant everything. He loved me just as much as his trueborn children. I admired my father. I always sought to make him feel proud of me. I never met my mother, but I did have a stepmother."

"And how was she like?" Ygritte asked intrigued.

"Well my stepmother and I didn't exactly meet eye to eye. I was the walking talking proof that my father was unfaithful so she didn't like me a lot. She barely concealed her hatred for me. She constantly wanted me out of Winterfell."

"But why would she hate you? It wasn't like you chose t' b' born. If anythin' it was your father's fault for not keepin' his cock in his pants."

"Still, to her I was just the bastard and she hated me for it. I just dealt with it as best I could."

"So what o' your brothers?"

"I had three brothers and two sisters. My older brother was Robb, we were the same age but he was older by a couple of months. He was my best friend, but at the same time we always competed with each other. We always were trying to impress our father. I could always see it in his eyes, Robb made our father immensely proud. Then was my younger sister, Sansa. I didn't spend a lot of time with her. To be honest we didn't get along that well. She admired her mother and spent a lot of time with her. While she treated me better than my stepmother I was still just her bastard brother. Then there was my little sister Arya. She reminds me a lot of you actually."

"How so?"

"She was feisty. Wolf blooded my father called it. She was always exchanging her dress parts for pants and would like to shoot arrows and fight with swords with boys. Last I saw her I gave her a sword and she named it Needle. You would've liked her."

"Aye, I think I would've."

"Then there was my brother Brandon, we called him Bran. He was a sweet boy. He really liked climbing. He would climb all the walls and towers he could in Winterfell. And finally my youngest brother Rickon. Rickon was very fierce and strong for his age. He had wolf's blood in him too." Jon said lovingly of all of his siblings.

"I would've liked to meet all o' your family."

"Yeah. But most of them are gone now. All I have now is you…" Jon said and reached over to her stomach.

"You and him…"

"It can b' a girl. You know nothing Jon Snow."

"Hey! It's Jon Stark now."

"You know nothing Jon Stark. It just doesn't sound the same as b'fore."

Jon shrugged at her and remembered a thought from early in the day.

"Ygritte, you've never told me about your family at all. Tell me about them?" Jon requested.

"Well… I never met my mum. She died a few days after birthin' me. My father raised by 'imself. But he told me lots 'bout her growing up. She 'ad red hair like mine, kissed by fire. My father would often tell me how much I look like 'er. My father taught me how t' hunt an' how t' shoot a bow."

"What happened to him?"

"I… I don't know… he left for a hunt one day an' he never came back. I was ten years ol'. All that he left me was 'is bow and 'is knife."

"Oh…"

"One day, I was out huntin' and Tormund came out tryin' t' steal my hunt. I was a wee girl tryin' t' fight a giant man. I didn't stan' a chance. But Tormund took me to 'is home and pretty much raised me as one of 'is own."

"Wow…"

"Tormund has been like family t' me."

"And he'll be like family to this little one. Boy or girl, Tormund will teach it to fight. He's going to grow up knowing that he's not only a child of Winterfell but he's a child of the free folk and of the true North."

"Tormund is comin' with us?" Ygritte asked.

"Yes. I asked him to be our master at arms. I also promised my friend Sam to take a woman and her son with us too. Gilly will be your handmaid and if she'll allow me, when little Sam is old enough I'll have him be my squire. I promised Sam that I'd make sure that little Sam would grow up with my child like brothers."

"Handmaid? I don't need no handmaid." Ygritte claimed.

"I know you don't but still as a lady you must have a handmaid. Even if it is to just keep you company."

Ygritte shifted where she sat. Even if she was going to be Lady of Winterfell, she wasn't going to submit to the regular customs of southern ladies. And even so, Jon wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She liked that wild and untamed spirit of her. She made his life an adventure. He couldn't wait for the days of living with her and their child roaming Winterfell together. He knew that beforehand there had to be battles and wars to be had but he had something to look forward to. He decided to sleep in the cell with Ygritte that night. She slept in his arms and he had the sweetest dream he's had in a long time. He dreamt of a strong son, fighting with practice swords with Sam while Tormund trained them both and he and Ygritte holding a newborn babe watched over them proudly.


	9. Chapter 9

King Stannis, Ser Davos, and Jon gathered together. For hours they debated where to go. Many of the northern houses agreed to a meeting with them to discuss their cause to take the North in the name of the new lord of Winterfell, Jon Stark. They had come to the conclusion that the first place they'd go would be Bear Island to meet Lyanna Mormont, head of the Mormont family. Jon was confident that he would be able to convince them to join them.

"We shall leave at daybreak tomorrow." Stannis stated.

"Your Grace, if I may, I would like to do a couple of things before we make our way to Bear Island." Jon requested.

"Do what you like Lord Stark, just be sure to be ready at daybreak."

"Thank you Your Grace." Jon said as he bowed before Stannis before exiting the room.

It was the afternoon; Jon needed to move quickly to do all he needed to do before he set off. He wanted to marry Ygritte before the weirwood tree outside the wall. He wanted to marry her as soon as possible. He knew that the free folk didn't believe in ceremonies like the southerners did. But to make her his lady he needed to marry her before the gods, and there would be no better place than north of the wall where she belongs. He wanted to take is vows in front of the old gods and finally pledge his life to her. He went on to ask of Tormund to accompany them, along with Sam, Gilly, and baby Sam. And now Jon was on his way to Ygritte's cell. After his legitimization and the news that she was to be his bride, her chains were removed and she was allowed to roam Castle Black freely. This caused a little bit of a hassle for Jon to know where she's hanging about. After travelling all the way through Castle Black searching for her, he heard from his former brothers that she had returned to her cell in Hardin's Tower. Jon walked through the halls and finally made it to her cell. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He found her sitting down on the ground resting after exploring the castle.

"Finally I found you. I've been looking everywhere." Jon said exasperatedly with a wide smile on his face.

"I've been 'xplorin the Castle. I've 'ever seen a place s' big." She said happily.

"Ygritte, we leave tomorrow to Bear Island to meet with House Mormont." Jon announced.

"We are?"

"Yes. We leave at daybreak. But before we go, I'd like to marry you outside the wall in front of the weirwood tree."

"Marry? We don't need t' d' that! The free folk don't believe in any o' that. You know nothing."

"I know, I know. But as Lord of Winterfell I have to marry you for our son could be considered a Stark and the heir to Winterfell. So we need to marry. And I would prefer to marry in the North. The true North. Where you belong. Where we met. Where we started our home." Jon said leaning close to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Alright, I'll humor you if it's that important t' you." She agreed rolling her eyes at him.

Both of them smiled to each other while they looked into their eyes. Jon rose to his feet and told her that he needed to ready himself and that his friend Sam and Gilly would come to get her so that she should probably stay in put for a while. Jon left and went to get Tormund and another former brother of the watch who he had asked to officiate the union. The man was well past his forties and was a lord to be of a northern house before he had chosen to forsake his birthright and take the black. Jon asked around Castle Black for someone to see through the wedding. He was the only one willing to step forward and honor his new lord with a proper wedding. Many of the men of the Night's Watch grew to resent Jon over the events and the blessings that were presented before him. The men ventured to the other side of the wall, to the weirwood tree. Once there before the tree, Jon looked at it. It was funny how once he'd made a vow to take no wife and father no children before this tree and now he was about to make a vow to take Ygritte as his wife while their child grows inside her womb. His first vows now forgotten, he was ready to take a new set of vows. To protect the North as its rightful Lord and to protect and love his family. His honor was now forgotten. Honor means nothing if he can't serve and protect his people and his family with all his power. Tormund trotted towards Jon and slapped his back playfully. While he thought that his playful gesture was light, he clearly didn't know how to measure his strength. The slap was hard enough to make Jon grunt and his breath escaped him for a split second.

"Well boy, 'ere we are. Now you can claim t' the gods how Ygritte is your woman. You southeners d' like your long ceremonies." Tormund laughed.

"Its not really that long. We just both make our vows and we are declared man and wife. Its simple really."

"Yeah well, I know you love 'er with all your heart. And she loves you as well. I like you. Even with you betraying us and all, I still like you. But listen well boy, you betray not just Ygritte again, but the babe growin' inside 'er, I will crush you to dust and feed you t' Mance's mammoths. W' clear?" Tormund threatened in a low growl.

"Understood." Jon answered sternly.

He truly had no intention on betraying her or their child. Never again. From this day until his last he will be Ygritte's. Together they'll rule Winterfell and have many Stark children. He knew there was many wars to be won for that dream to be wholly realized but he had the drive and the will to fight for this dream. He was going to fight for it or die for it.

Sam was tasked with getting Ghost, Gilly and little Sam, and Jon's future wife and bringing them to the weirwood tree. Sam had just told Gilly that he had arranged for Jon to take her and baby Sam to live with him. Gilly outright refused to leave him.

"You promised! You promised you never leave us!" Gilly cried out.

"I know. But you cant stay here. You'll be raped or baby Sam will be harmed if you stay here. These are dangerous men here. And I can't just desert, they'll have my head for it."

"But last time you left me…"

"I know what happened. But this time it'll be different, you'll be with Jon. He'll keep you and the baby safe from harm. He's even promised to take care of Sam and raise him amongst his own child. You'll serve his lady, who's one of the free folk as well. You and Sam will have a better home at Winterfell than any I can give you here at Castle Black or even as a deserter."

Gilly looked down to the baby in her arms. She saw Sam's reasons and understood. Even though she loved Samwell Tarly and couldn't bare to imagine living without him by her side, she had to think of her son. Sam would have a much better life living in the Stark's castle under the protection of it's lord. It pained her to admit it, but Sam was right. She had to go with them and leave Sam in Castle Black. She silently but solemnly nodded in agreement. Sam was alleviated that Gilly was able to see reason. And now both of them could go and get Jon's woman. Jon told Sam before he left that they could find her in her room in Hardin's tower. So Sam, Gilly, and the baby marched on to go find her. Sam entered the tower and went to the girl's room. He knocked on the door and awaited for an answer.

"Who's callin'?" A husky voice called out.

"It's Samwell Tarly ma'am. Jon asked me to take you beyond the wall to meet him in front of the weirwood tree."

Quickly, a young woman with fiery red hair opened the door.

"It's you!" Gilly said recognizing the young woman.

Ygritte also remembered her quite well. She found her and her baby hiding back in that place they raided in Mole's Town. She couldn't bring herself to kill a woman hiding with her babe. So she instructed them to keep quiet. For the rest of the night, Ygritte kept an eye out to keep any of her people from stumbling upon them. Sam looked between Gilly and Ygritte.

"Do, do you two know each other?"

"Aye, she saved me and Sam in Mole's Town. She helped me stay hidden until the free folk left."

Sam now looked directly at Ygritte. He felt like he owed her such a debt. Because of her Gilly and Sam are alive and now she and Jon are giving them both shelter. Sam thanked her for saving Gilly and the baby profusely and mentioned that it was his honor to be escorting her. But before they could leave, there was one more thing Sam needed to get. Sam walked through the courtyard of Castle Black. He opened the door and released Ghost. Gilly still seemed frightened of the beast. Ygritte tensed up slightly and looked at it cautiously. Ghost slowly approached her directly and started to sniff her. Ygritte tensed up even more when Ghost started sniffing her.

"Don't be afraid M' lady. This is Ghost, Jon's direwolf." Sam said trying to put her at ease.

Jon did tell her that he had a direwolf but it seemed so unreal to her that he would have such a beast by his side.

"It's ok boy, she's Jon's woman. She's going to be his lady wife. You'll be protecting her and her child as well." Sam said to the direwolf.

Ghost affectionately licked her hand and nuzzled it to get her to pet him. She knelt down and petted him while she looked into the beast's crimson eyes. She saw it in his eyes. She was certain that Ghost could never harm her and that he was always going to protect them. With now everyone ready, they set off to the weirwood tree. The sun had started to set. Sam walked forward with Ghost by his side while Gilly and Ygritte got better aquainted. But finally the group were all reunited. Ygritte could see Jon and another man standing before the tree and there to meet them was Tormund.

"Apparently, the bride is supposed t' b' 'scorted by 'er father. Since I'm the closest 'ere who'd fit the place, I'll be the one taking you t' the tree." Tormund said presenting Ygritte with his hand.

Ygritte rolled her eyes at the formality of these southerner ceremonies. She still took Tormund's hand and they walked to the tree together with Sam and Gilly following behind. As Tormund and Ygritte walked to the tree, the brother in black took a step forward and passed by Jon.

"Who comes before the old gods?" The man asked with a booming voice.

The crow had taught Tormund just what to say a moment ago so he was confident in what little he had to respond to this.

"Ygritte, a proud spearwife of the free folk, who comes here to be wed."

The crow told him he only had to say her name, but Tormund felt like he had to say who she really was. She wasn't just a woman. She was fierce and strong like fire. To just say her name just like that felt less than deserving.

"Who comes to claim 'er?" He finished.

With a big wide smile, Jon stepped forward and stood by the side of the man.

"Jon of House Stark, rightful Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Who gives her?" Jon answered loud and proud.

"Tormund Giantsbane of the free folk, a friend and father of sorts to her" He said looking down affectionately at the girl.

The man now focused his attention to Ygritte.

"Lady Ygritte, do you take this man."

"Aye, I take this man." She answered confidently, looking at Jon with all the love and passion she could muster.

Jon extended his hand to her. Tormund let her go and stepped to the side. A light snowfall had begun to descend as Ygritte took his hand and walked to Jon's side. The couple held hands with interlocked fingers. They stared into each other's eyes.

"And now, both man and woman will make their vows, swearing before the old gods and before each other their lives and their love to the other."

Ygritte had no idea she had to make a vow. She had no idea what to say. She looked to the man and back to Jon anxiously as they both waited for her to speak.

"I don't know what t' say…" She whispered to Jon.

"Promise you love me and that you'll be faithful… you can say anything my love." Jon whispered back.

Ygritte took a moment and finally knew what she was going to say.

"I don't believe in formalities like this. My people are simple folk. We believe in love. We don't speak of vows promisin' to each other before others. But we make vows by ourselves an' speak t' the gods on our own t' give our lives for the ones we love. And I've made my vow t' you long ago, when you were Jon Snow an' we were lovin' in that cave. I swore myself t' you the day we made our babe. And even when you left me an' I wanted t' kill you I still loved you with all my heart. For you, I'll swear t' keep on lovin' you 'til the day I'm no more."

Jon smiled warmly at her. He brought up his hand and cupped her face.

"Ygritte, even as a man of the Night's Watch I dreamt of you. Loving you came from nowhere and I could've never imagined it could've been possible, but now I cant imagine a live without loving you. I swear to be loyal and true to you until I die. You're mine, and I'm yours. Now lets start living."

The two of them embraced in a kiss as the man declared them married with the blessing of the gods. The snow continued to fall as both lovers continued to kiss and embrace as if the world had vanished to them.


End file.
